The overall objectives of the project are (1) to investigate the relationships between the genetic and demographic structures of populations and (2) to develop techniques for estimating certain demographic and genetic parameters in small human populations. We propose to: (1) Complete documentation of a large computer simulation program which is used to stimulate genetic and demographic events in small human populations. (2) Analyze the relationship of nuptiality to fertility and migration on the island of St. Barthelemy, F.W.I. (3) Study the competing effects of size reduction resulting from emigration and relatedness of emigrants on rates of homozygosity on St. Barthelemy. (4) Investigate the likelihood of detecting selection in human populations of different demographic structures. We will attempt to determine (a) which of the determinants of fertility are likely to have the greatest impact on fitness and (b) which measures of fertility are most sensitive to variation in underlying fertility determinants.